


If He Only Knew

by Fritzy13



Category: Robert x Aribella or something. I don't know what this even is.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritzy13/pseuds/Fritzy13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I don't wanna spoil the fun or the story, so I'll only tell a little. It's a tragic story about a couple, Robert and Aribella. They live in Sleepy Hallow (in the past obviously). Everything is fine and dandy until tragedy strikes. The rest, I'll leave you to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If He Only Knew

"Do you Robert, take this girl, Aribella, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Reverend asked him.

"I do," Robert immediately responded.

"And do you, Aribella, take this man, Robert, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The Reverend in turn asked her.

"I do," she accepted.

"Now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife!" The Reverend called out in happiness!

Rounds of applause surrounded the newly married couple. Every thing was fine and dandy, until a few months later; things went in a downward spiral for the happy couple.

Robbert was on his way back home to his lovely wife, Aribella, from a long day's work. He couldn't wait to show her the rainbow bouquet of wildflowers that he'd picked for her. People up in their beds could hear him whistling his happy tune from all around the town. He walked up the wooden steps up to his porch that creaked and moaned under his every step. He turned the knob, opened the door, and was not prepared for what he saw.

His wife was in bed with Scott Smith, his mortal enemy since the two were kids. He dropped the flowers in shock, cursed a very, very nasty and profane phrase at them, and them threw his wedding band into the fireplace.

"Forgive me! Let me explain!" Aribella cried out in mercy, but Robert just ignored her and stormed away. She tried to stop him, and she even noticed a glistening tear roll down his cheek. But Robert just shook Aribella off. He went back into the house, took the bouquet, which smelled like Aribella's sweet perfume, and threw it in the fireplace, as well. But before he left for good, he did something else.

"This is for sleeping with my wife you jerk!" he cried and punched Scott in the jaw so hard, that Robert heard a loud CRACK and Scott fell to the floor, limp like a Raggedy Anne doll. Aribella tried to get him to stay, but Robert just walked away from her, the unmoving Scott, and their house.

Aribella kept thinking to herself, "If he only knew the truth, if he only knew the truth." The truth was, Scott had become a doctor, and Aribella was pregnant. She had asked Scott to check on the baby so she could surprise Robert when he got home. Only to find out that Robert got out of work early to surprise his wife. And besides, they both had their clothes on, and the sheet wasn't even over them. They were on top of the covers.

Months later, Robert was suiting up for war. Through his spite and hatred for Scott and Aribella, Robert had joined the towns army. He was quite skilled with a sword, which helped him quickly advance through the ranks. He fell in line with the rest of the army and together, they marched out to battle. He knew the opposing army would be strong, and that he had to be stronger. The army arrived at the war grounds, and got into position. The cannons were ready to be fired, guns were locked and loaded, and the back up soldiers for the cannons (which included James, Robert's best friend) were in position. Just over the horizon, Robert could see the enemy approaching. All hell was about to break loose.

The cannon fired, and the army charged. Robert was the first to engage in combat. He was slashing back and forth (I'll save you the gory details) and he was about to jab an enemy soldier in the gut when he heard an ear splitting BANG. The man on the third cannon had been killed! James (though he had the worst eyesight in the army) immediately took over manning the cannon. Then, out of nowhere, Aribella came running out of the forest. She never had enough time to tell Robert that she had been pregnant with his baby for eight months! Meanwhile, James was preparing to fire. He pushed the cannon into what he thought was the right position, and fired. Then instantly, all you heard were Aribella's bloodcurdling screams. The cannon ball had taken Robert's head clean off. His blood was pooled all over the place. Aribella never had the chance to tell him about her pregnant, or the truth about that night.

Days later, after the battle ended with Sleepy Hallow's victory, Robert's funeral was held. Aribella was the most depressed one there. Her platinum blonde hair was neatly tied up into a bun with a long black face drape. The gown she wore was as black as midnight. Her hands, which were held inside thin black satin gloves, were strangely holding her stomach, like she never wanted to let it go. Her stomach was now the size of a large balloon, and with her now being nine months pregnant, made her dress appear deformed around her mid section. She was crying so hard, that she couldn't even give a speech about Robert. After the ceremony was over and Robert's casket was about to be lowered, Aribella placed a charred piece of metal on the top of the casket. It was his wedding band, now charred from the fireplace. It still had the engraving, "Forever and Always, I Will Love Only You," which only made Aribella run away so she wouldn't burst into tears again. A week later, however, she went into labor.

After the whole situation was over and done (I'll again save you the details), Aribella couldn't believe her eyes, which sparkled like emeralds in the firelight after the delivery. Her baby looked just like Robert! Little Ethan had his father's icy blue eyes, same chocolate brown hair, and even the same curve in his bottom lip. He also shared his birthday with his brave and loving father. Aribella then vowed to love young Ethan with all of her heart.

Some time after Ethan's birth, strange occurrences started to happen around Sleepy Hallow. James, who fired the shot that killed Robert, had been hanged in the town square for treason. And, on a quiet night, when the sky was clear, some people were believed to have heard a horse trotting through the town at midnight. Later, peopled had claimed to have seen a headless ghost riding a horse around the church on clears nights. Could this be Robert's spirit? Nobody knows for sure, but people still claim to this day that they hear the tune Robert was whistling on that night he left his wife echoing through the little town of Sleepy Hallow.


End file.
